This invention relates generally to air-filled displays and more particularly to an inflatable figure assembly.
The prevailing displayable, inflatable figures use impermeable material such as plastic for the main body. Though this kind of material can be impermeable in a short time period, only a few polyester materials can prevent air from leaking out over a long time period, causing a display to look poor, as the display does not retain its shape. In addition, such air-filled figures are usable in lighted areas or during day light. At night, only with the help of external light, can people notice the existence of the figure.
An object of the invention is to provide an inflatable figure that persistently contains air inside of the body to retain an improved shape over a desired time period.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable figure that can be seen with little external light.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the assembly figure has a hollow body made of soft, permeable fabric, a fan assembly forcing air into the main body, and a lighting system inside of the body. When the air has filled the body, the excessive air leaks out from the fabric, thus the figure can keep a good shape for a long time. In addition, the light inside of the body disperses to the outside, making it visible at nighttime.